Running in Heels
by Shineoncindi
Summary: Auror Harry Potter and Junior Auror Draco Malfoy are saddled with an unusual assignment, and Draco has to go undercover as 'Daisy', Harry Potter's new girlfriend to crack it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry yawned deeply as he walked into his office, clutching a polystyrene cup of coffee and sinking into the chair behind his desk. His in-tray was piling up again, and it would involve a few paperwork days before he could get back out into the field. He reached across and took out a large chunk of it, dropping it onto the desk and taking a long drink, trying desperately to wake up; he had never been a morning person. Barely a minute later, Draco Malfoy slunk into the office, carrying a stack of reports and balancing a cup of Earl Grey on top.

'Morning Kitten,' Harry said, barely glancing up as Draco deposited everything on his own desk, almost knocking over the tea in the process.

'One day Potter, one day you'll get tired of that. You'll give up before the end of the year.'

'Hmm, I don't think so.'

'You will. It's not even right, and you know it. Bastard.'

'Bitch. There's what, four months before you're a full Auror? Come on, you love it really Kitten,' Harry replied, directing his attention back to his report. It was almost the exact same conversation as they had every morning, and Harry secretly _was_ tiring of it, but he wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction. It had begun at a Ministry function several months ago, when Harry had overheard Astoria talking drunkenly to a friend and calling Draco 'Tiger'. It wasn't right to be calling him Kitten, but Harry had to get his kicks somehow.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry's secretary entered, carrying several memos and a thick manila file.

'Morning Mr Potter, plenty of memos today, seems you're very in demand.'

'Thank you Rosie, what's in the file?'

'It's for Mr Malfoy,' She said, turning to Malfoy and giving him a sympathetic smile, 'Your wife dropped these off, your, um, divorce papers.'

'Right,' Malfoy muttered as she put the file down in front of him, and gave him another sympathetic smile before leaving.

'It wouldn't hurt you to be nice to her,' Harry said, flicking through his memos, scowling at the third memo that week from the _Prophet_ requesting an interview.

'Why? She's not my secretary.'

'Well if you're nice to everyone you can't go wrong.'

'You should take your own advice sometime. Tell me, how is Rita Skeeter these days?'

'That's different, Rosie is just trying to be nice,' Harry said, and Malfoy sighed, sinking back in his chair clutching his tea.

'I know, I know,' He replied, pushing the file to one side and taking a sip of tea, watching Harry over the rim of his mug.

Barely half an hour later, Rosie knocked on the office door and entered quickly, shutting the door behind her with a panicked look.

'The Minister's here to see you,' She said to Harry, who immediately began to tidy his desk up, shuffling his papers into a pile.

'Send him in then please,' He said, and Rosie nodded, taking a deep breath before leaving the office. Moments later Kingsley entered, and Harry stood up to shake his hand, ushering for Malfoy to do the same, which he did, however reluctantly.

'Gentlemen,' Kingsley began as he sat down, 'I am aware that after the last case you may not be, fully prepared, shall we say, to take on another quite so soon, but when this one came in, it landed on my desk instead of going straight to your head of department. Needless to say it is of great importance, and I think it would benefit you two and the department if you took it on. I would have given it to Proudfoot or Williamson, but, given the circumstances...'

'Sir?'  
>'Both of them are married, and, not as young as they used to be. I'm sure you've read about the kidnappings recently?'<p>

'No sir, I'm, not the biggest fan of the _Prophet_ still.'

'Three kidnappings in the last month, all partners of rich or respected members of wizarding society. The fourth came in this morning, Mr Fulworth, Department of Animagus Registration, his husband has been kidnapped. If the Ministry doesn't look to be doing something soon, people will start to lose faith.'

'So you want me to..,' Harry trailed off, trying to understand what the Minister was asking of him.

'I need you and Mr Malfoy to trap the kidnappers, lure them into it. At the very least you can socialise with those who might be most vulnerable.'

'By?' Malfoy said, and Kingsley turned towards him. Harry frowned at Malfoy behind Kingsley's back.

'This is, ah, a little sensitive, Mr Malfoy, it would be best for the case if we used someone to go undercover who would be able to defend themselves, if the need should arise. We don't want to put a civilian in danger, and-'

'What?' Harry said, interrupting the Minister.

'I think you understand Mr Potter.'

'I understand, but I don't see why he and I-'

'Mr Potter, please. Given your last few cases, I don't think you're in any position to be picky. It would help your record and boost the department's image if you solve this. It's no secret that several members of your department want to make sure Mr Malfoy does not make it to full Auror status.'

'Absolutely not.'

'What did I just say Mr Potter, what did I just, say?'

'Is there nobody else? Anybody else?'

'Mr Potter!' Kingsley was standing now, and Harry did the same, but he could find no words to defend himself with.

'I- I'm not- he- I wouldn't-' Harry stuttered, and Draco's eyes widened as he realised what Kingsley was suggesting.

'Oh Merlin's balls no!'

'Language Mr Malfoy! I am not asking you to take this case, I am telling you!' Kingsley shouted, turning his glare on Malfoy, and the blond visibly shrank back in his chair. The Minister fixed them both with a steely glare before turning and striding from the office. There was a moment of silence as each stared at the other, but it was Malfoy who broke the stare first, picking up his second cup of tea of the day already and staring into it as if the answer to the problem was floating in it.

'I'm not dating you,' Harry said, and immediately regretted his childish outburst.

'It's only pretend.'

'I'm not pretend dating you either.'

'Why not?'

'I just, don't want, to.'

'Potter, you don't have to want to.'

'There must be another way.'

'Oh like what?' Malfoy retorted, and Harry floundered for a moment.

'Polyjuice.'

'What?'

'Just Polyjuice into a woman and all the better for our cover!'

'Oh this is because you're homophobic, isn't it?'

'What? I am not, when have I ever given you that impression?'

'Last week!'

'What?'

'David came to visit me? You looked so disgusted.'

'Malfoy, that isn't true!'

'Oh stop denying it!' Malfoy shouted, picking up his jacket and storming out. Harry groaned, brushing his hand through his hair and collapsing back into his chair.

The next morning, Harry was mentally preparing himself for the silent treatment, but Malfoy still hadn't turned up almost an hour into the working day. Harry finally started to relax and was trying to get on with his paperwork, making little progress. He couldn't stop wondering whether he'd been to adamant about not taking the case; he didn't want it to seem as though he was actively trying to stop Malfoy becoming an Auror. Granted he had argued against it in Malfoy's presence, but he enjoyed Malfoy's company, and didn't want to damage the semblance of relationship they had. There was a tentative knock on the door, dragging Harry out his reverie and he set his quill down, looking up to call the visitor in. A tall, slender blonde in a strapless silver dress entered, and Harry stood up, mouth agape.  
>'I'm, sorry miss, but you can't be in here. At least not without an appointment.'<p>

The woman walked over to his desk, and stumbled as she walked before lowering herself carefully onto the arm of the chair opposite Harry's desk, and Harry found himself looking into familiar silver eyes.

'Malfoy?' Harry breathed, sitting down hastily, feeling suddenly light-headed.

'I knew I had to do it.'

'But I know it's you. Your eyes are the same, and your voice.'

'I know,' Draco said, standing up again to let Harry see the full effect, 'Reserves of Polyjuice are running low, so what you're seeing is a watered down potion. My eyes, voice and hair are the same, I used a charm to make it longer,' Draco gestured as he talked, and began to pace the room carefully, eventually coming to rest perched on the end of Harry's desk.

'So people definitely won't recognise you? I did.'

'Nobody looks into my eyes as much as you Potter.'

'A-are you coming onto me?'

'Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?' Draco murmured, leaning forward and bracing his hands on his knees, giving Harry the full effect of the breasts that were filling out the dress.

'Maybe if you got rid of your bollocks permanently I might consider it. You make a pretty girl, Kitten,' Harry said, relaxing back in his chair as Draco glowered.

'So, you made dinner reservations, for tonight, at eight, okay?'

'I did?'

'That posh place just off the Alley.'

'Right. Of course.'

'Try and look halfway decent,'

'Sure,' Harry mumbled, and Draco pushed himself off the desk and made for the door. He opened the door and paused before leaving, turning around to give Harry a small wave and a smile before walking away, leaving Harry more than a little stunned.

That evening, Harry was trying to ignore the fact that Malfoy currently looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Malfoy was trying to ignore the fact that Harry looked very handsome, and they were both ignoring the fact that this was a case, not a date. Draco stumbled in his heels, and Harry caught him, lifting him back onto his feet.

'Careful Kitten,' Harry said, and Draco masked his annoyance by kissing Harry on the cheek.

'Thanks baby,' Draco replied.

'One more stunt like that and I'll hex your balls off,' Harry whispered and Draco laughed, a high, girlish laugh that Harry hoped was Draco's real one, because he had never heard Draco laugh before, really laugh. A plump wizard in a suit and top hat opened the door for them as they reached it, and the doorman tipped his hat to each of them.

'Good evening Mr Potter, Mr Potter's guest.'

'Good evening Albert, this is Daisy, my date for this evening.'

'And very pretty she is sir, have a good meal.'

'Thank you,' Harry said, and glanced over at Draco to see that he was blushing, his pink cheeks blossoming with colour. Harry waited until they were seated on a small table near the booths to smirk at Draco, whose blush deepened.

'Saint Potter, nice even to the help,' Draco said petulantly.

'Always. Now,' Harry's voice dropped to a whisper, 'We need to be as convincing as possible.'

'Of course. I don't remember naming my character by the way.'

'I know,' Harry said, reaching across the table and resting his hand on top of Draco's as the waitress came over with the menus. Harry began rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of Draco's hand, and Draco could barely manage to choke out his thanks as he accepted a menu.

'Thank you Adrina, how was your holiday? Before that was the last time I saw you, right?' Harry said, and the girl giggled.

'It was lovely thank you. It's nice to see you, um, with someone again, just let me know when you want to order,' She said, walking away, and Draco tried to burst the bubble of happiness that had risen in his chest. He had realised that Harry hadn't had a date in all the time they'd been paired together, at least not one he'd told Draco about. Draco got to hear every mundane detail of Harry's life on stakeouts, so he was sure he wasn't wrong. But he was also sure that Harry was straight.

'Are you a regular here?'

'Not for a while.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. I used to, um, I used to come here w-' Harry stopped talking suddenly, but Draco understood all the same.

'You used to bring _her_ here didn't you?'

'I'm sorry, yes. After Ginny and I broke up, I still used to come here sometimes, for good food and familiar staff, and why shouldn't I, you know?'

'You shouldn't come here alone,' Draco said in a feminine voice, and it was Harry's turn to blush, letting go of Draco's hand and dipping his gaze to look at his menu.

'Know what you want to order yet?' Harry said a few minutes later, putting his menu down to see Draco looking at him with a gleam in his eyes, but it disappeared when Draco blinked, looking down at his menu.

'Yes, I think I'll have the soup of the day to start, then the mozzarella pizza, followed by, hmm, the strawberries and cream.'

'A nice choice. What would you like to drink? A Chardonnay would go perfectly I think.'

'That sounds nice. Do you know a lot about wines?' Draco said, still speaking in the feminine voice, and Harry smiled at effort the Junior Auror was putting into their cover.

'I know a few facts, enough to look like I know what I'm talking about,' Harry replied, catching Adrina's eye and beckoning her over.

'What can I get you?'

'I'll have the soup of the day to start, followed by the medium pepperoni pizza. She'll have the soup of the day, followed by a medium mozzarella pizza. Can we order a bottle of Chardonnay as well please?'

'Of course sir. Is that everything?'

'Yes thanks,' Harry said, and Draco was looking at Harry pointedly, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised questioningly.

'What's up?' Harry whispered, convinced that something had spooked Malfoy.

'You ordered my food,' Draco hissed.

'You told me what you wanted.'

'I don't need you to, I'm not-' Draco broke off, sitting back in his seat.

'I think you are.'

'Right. Well, now we wait,' Draco said, and Harry nodded his agreement. Moments later, a waiter arrived with their bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass.

'To us,' Harry said, raising his glass, and Draco echoed his comment, accompanied by another floaty laugh, raising his glass to clink against Harry's before sipping daintily. Harry tried not to notice how full and beautiful Draco's lips were- they weren't actually Draco's after all. No, Draco's were much softer looking, and always looked kissable, especially when he pouted, and- Harry stopped his train of thought, horrified by his own mind, and took an overlarge gulp of wine.

When their starters arrived, Draco moved his chair closer to the table, and picked up his spoon, daintily dipping it into the soup. Harry picked up his own spoon, and was just lowering it to taste the soup when he dropped it, and it skittered across the table. He caught it as it teetered on the edge. The reason for this was that Draco's left foot, Draco's _bare_ left foot, had just pressed against the thigh of Harry's left leg. Draco looked at Harry inquisitively, as though he had done nothing to cause Harry to drop his spoon, and Harry forced a chuckle as he recovered himself.

'Sorry about that, slippery little devils the spoons are here.'

'Aren't they just,' Draco replied, his foot sliding up until it was nestled in Harry's inner thigh, stroking with his toes. Harry felt as though his cheeks were on fire, and spent the rest of the starter focusing on his food, trying to ignore the fact that Draco's foot hadn't moved. When he had finished, Harry pressed his thighs together, but only succeeded in trapping Draco's foot there, and relaxed them again quickly. Draco ran his finger around the edge of his empty bowl and put his finger in his mouth, sucking slowly, his eyes boring into Harry's as his foot moved slightly higher, inches away from Harry's cock, which was already half hard, however much he wanted to deny it. He released his finger when the waitress returned, and said something polite when the waitress asked how it was, still staring at Harry, who stumbled over his words, sighing with relief when Adrina took their plates away.

'Wow,' Harry breathed, his eyes widening, and Draco beamed.

'Enjoying yourself?'

'Yes, no, but, I just remembered why we're here,' Harry murmured, glancing over out the window, where a sizeable amount of paparazzi had gathered. As much as he tried to remain composed, Draco's foot continued its ministrations dangerously close to a very interested part of Harry, and he could barely eat, let alone look infatuated and ignore the paparazzi at the same time. Draco on the other hand, seemed to have no such trouble; he was dissecting and eating his pizza and keeping an eye on everything at the same time successfully, as if his foot was acting of its own accord. Part-way through his pizza, Harry cut a slice and offered it to Draco, who took the end into his mouth straight from Harry's hand, biting it off with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he took the rest of the offered slice, and Harry graciously accepted some of Draco's. Harry could barely stop thinking about how seductive Draco made eating look, and it only worsened when Draco ordered the sharing bowl of strawberries and cream for dessert. Harry kept feeding them to Draco, who kept licking Harry's fingers or taking them into his mouth with the strawberry. Harry had bite back the urge to actually moan several times.

'I'm just going to powder my nose,' Draco said, his foot moving from its place to slide back into his shoe.

'Make sure you use the right one,' Harry whispered, brain function returning now that Draco's touch was gone. Harry looked over to the window and realised that all of the paparazzi had left, and allowed himself a moment to relax before worry washed over him. When Draco returned, Harry was still frowning, and Draco had clearly noticed the departure as well.

'Pay the bill and let's go,' Draco muttered, and Harry hastened to oblige, thanking Adrina profusely, before letting Draco take his arm again as they walked out.

Yet when they reached the end of the street, out of sight of the restaurant, Draco slapped Harry hard on his shoulder.

'That was a fucking disaster you idiot!'

'Me? You were the one with the wandering feet!'

'_I_ was just playing my part. Are you so sex starved that my foot turned you on?'

'Of course not. Personally, I think it went well.'

'Oh you would, they were taking pictures.'

'That was the point Malfoy!'

'Oh who are you kidding, this was a mess and you know it! What if the other diners talk? Or that waitress? You know what they'll say to the press? That you were awkward and stuttering and I was just arm candy,' Draco said, and Harry snorted, grinning unashamedly. 'It is so not funny Potter. If you get me kicked off another case, I'll-'

'You'll what? You should just be grateful to be on an assignment like this at all with your record,' Harry said, and Draco didn't reply. Worse, he looked hurt by Harry's remark. Without another word, Draco turned and hurried away down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron, where they were supposed to be meeting Kingsley to give their report. Draco walked as fast as he could in heels away from Harry, who stood dumbfounded for several moments before giving chase.

'You're shivering Kitten,' Harry said as he caught up, and Draco shook his head, slowing down, even though he was shivering, and his arms were wrapped around himself from the cold. Harry removed his jacket and carefully draped it round Draco's shoulders, putting his arm around Draco's waist.

'Don't forget who I am Potter,' Draco whispered.

'Of course not,' Harry replied, moving to hold the door to the pub open for Draco, who smiled at the misplaced chivalry.

Kingsley was sat waiting in one of the private rooms, and sat stoically throughout Harry's report, but Draco kept quiet. He was amazed by the ease in which Potter lied, but was happy with the knowledge that if his foot returned to its previous position, then Harry would be babbling incoherently. Maybe if Draco kissed him, Harry would be completely speechless, but Draco ignored that particular train of thought.

'Right, well, go home, get some sleep, and I want a full written report on my desk by tomorrow evening. We'll discuss this then. Goodnight.' Kingsley said, standing up and making his way out, waving half-heartedly as he went.

'You liar,' Draco said as soon as Kingsley had gone, but Harry merely smiled.

'I was covering my own ass, not yours.'

'Of course.'

'See you tomorrow Draco.'

'Bye. Love you,' Draco said, rising with Harry and planting a kiss on Harry's cheek.

'Love you too,' Harry mumbled, hurrying out of the pub before he did something rash, and Draco sat down again, blushing at his own stupidity. Joke it may have been, but there was truth to his words that made his chest ache.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had barely started on his report for Kingsley when the door to the office he shared with Draco burst open, and Draco himself stormed in, slamming a file and the morning edition of the _Prophet_ down in front of Harry.

'Morning Kitten,' Harry said, unfolding the newspaper and taking a sip of coffee. He nearly choked as he read the headline, and Draco collapsed into the chair in front of Harry's desk. The headline read 'The Chosen One chooses one', and was accompanied by a large photo of the pair, obviously having been taken at the start of the evening, as Harry had his hand on top of Draco's, and was rubbing circles into the back of Draco's hand. Harry moved the paper to read the accompanying article, and Draco watched him like a hawk as his eyes travelled over the page.

'_Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world has been out of the dating scene since his break up with best friend Ronald Weasley's sister Ginny, now a seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, until, it seems, last night. Unless Mr Potter has had a string of girlfriends (or even boyfriends) that he has kept under wraps, the woman pictured here, of whom we could only gain her first name 'Daisy' has been the first girl to attract Potter's attentions for more than two years. They dined together in the restaurant, looking very cosy according to one source, and another source claims that Daisy had removed her shoes to free her feet for (Continued on page four) _

Harry wrenched open the paper and came face to face with another three pictures of the two of them; in one, Draco's removed shoes were clearly visible, in another they were toasting one another, and the third saw Harry feeding Draco strawberries.

_(Continued from front page) a better use, although sources can only speculate what the blonde beauty was doing under the table. This reporter tried to contact Ronald Weasley, whose relationship with Mr Potter suffered a blow when Mr Potter ended his relationship with Mr Weasley's sister- although he was later seen to attend the wedding of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger (of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement)- but Mr Weasley, and indeed Ginny Weasley were both unavailable for comment. This reporter wonders whether the relationship is real, or whether Mr Potter simply wanted arm candy for this weekend's Ministry Ball, which-_

'Finished?' Draco interrupted, sitting forward in his chair.

'No, not quite.'

'It doesn't matter, you get the gist of it, right?'

'Yes. They think you're my girlfriend, at least, they think Daisy is, it's perfect.'

'Yes, but it means you have to take me to the ball!'

'Well, I don't _have_ to,' Harry said, skimming the rest of the article, but Draco still looked enraged.

'Of course not! You don't bloody get it! I have to be seen out and about with you now, and look all soppy and adoring, and, Merlin, I have to dance with you at the ball!' Draco said, but Harry smirked, folding the paper in half carefully and smoothing the crease, putting it back on his desk.

'So you're worried you can't dance?'

'I can dance Potter! It's you that can't, especially if your performance at the Yule Ball was anything to go by. It was like you had _several_ left feet.'

'You were watching?' Harry said, and Draco's eyes widened as he sat back in his chair.

'It was hard not to watch your train wreck. You need lessons. You're taking Daisy to lunch, and then tonight you're coming to mine for some dance lessons- but don't let anyone see you.'

'You assume I know where you live.'

'I know you do! Stop being so blasé about this whole thing!'

'Alright Kitten, keep your claws in.'

'Oh shut up. Daisy will be here at half twelve,' Draco growled, making for the door.

'Wait! What's the file?' Harry said, and Draco turned around, evidently having forgotten giving it to him.

'Oh. It's just the case file for the girl I'm Polyjuicing into. Thought it might be worth a read,' Draco said, allowing himself the trace of a smile as he left.

Harry opened the file slowly, eyes still fixed on the door, and looked down to find himself looking at a photograph of Rosie, his own PA. If it hadn't been for the name on the papers with the photograph, he would have barely known it was her. Out of the work setting and with her hair down she looked nearly like a completely different person. Rosie had been his PA since he could first hire one; she had been there for him when Ginny got pregnant, had a miscarriage, divorced him. She had been there during birthdays, press conferences, when the paparazzi invaded his privacy, yet for Harry, it was like seeing her for the first time. He pushed the photo aside, eyes scanning down the sheets of information, but his eyes were drawn back to the photo. The more he looked, the more he realised how much of himself Draco had put into his disguise, despite what he claimed.

At exactly half past twelve, the door opened and Draco walked in, Polyjuice potion administered, and looking, in Harry's opinion, more beautiful than he had the night before.

'Daisy, you look more beautiful than I remember. Now, let me just finish up here and we can set off.'

'Well hurry up!'

'Why?'

'Quite a few people saw me come in here, and if we're in here too long, who knows what they might think we're doing!' Draco said, and Harry grinned at the blond's indignant expression. Draco was wearing a white floral blouse that accentuated his- or Rosie's- breasts, and grey harem trousers, along with a pair of silver shoes.

'Where are you getting the clothes?' Harry asked curiously, as he scribbled another sentence into his notes.

'Um, Pansy's lending me them.'

'She knows it's you?'

'Yeah, she couldn't stop laughing when I told her, but she was more than willing to help. She keeps buying me stuff as well. Oh, and she did my make-up last night, and she was teaching me today.'

'She's enjoying herself a bit too much isn't she?' Harry said, and was surprised when Draco nodded sullenly.

'So, are you ready?' Draco asked in his floaty, girlish voice, and Harry nodded, shuffling his papers together.

'Just about. I read the file by the way.'

'And?'

'I, er, hadn't realised.'

'An easy mistake,' Draco said, shrugging slightly as Harry rounded his desk and offered his arm to Draco.

'My lady,' He said, and Draco glowered at him before taking Harry's arm.

The Ministry was bustling with people as usual, and many heads turned as Harry walked through with the mysterious blonde woman clinging to his arm, but nobody stopped to talk to him until they got into the elevator to go down to the Atrium, and Hermione was already in there.

'Harry!' She exclaimed when she saw him- they had both been so busy recently he had hardly seen her at all.

'Hi Hermione, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while.'

'I'm fine thanks Harry, just so busy drawing up a charter for Centaur rights, it's been a long time coming. How've you been?'

'Oh, yeah, I'm great. This is Daisy by the way, Daisy this is Hermione, we went to school together.'

'So nice to finally meet you. Harry talks very highly of you and your husband,' Draco said as he shook Hermione's hand, and Hermione looked at Harry, smiling.

'Do you? How kind of you Harry,' Hermione said, and Harry smiled awkwardly, thankful when Hermione got out two floors away from the Atrium, and Harry and Draco rode the last two floors with an unspeakable holding a box of potions.

To avoid any more staring, they apparated straight from the Atrium, and appeared in front of a sushi bar moments later. Harry's arm was around Draco's waist, Draco's leg was hooked around one of Harry's, and they untangled themselves slowly, neither sure who was more embarrassed. Harry held open the door for Draco, and he was sure that Draco was blushing as they sat down- even though Harry had stopped himself from holding Draco's chair out for him.

'So, you like sushi?' Draco said, and Harry grinned.

'I, uh, yeah, I don't have it a lot, but this is place is new, and I heard it's pretty good. Plus, I heard you like sushi.'

'I- how did you know?' Draco said, looking genuinely shocked, and Harry was almost sad he couldn't tell him the real reason. He had seen Draco looking at a flyer for the place a week ago, and had never imagined he would be there with him on a date. It was only when he looked at the conveyor belt did he realise that he really knew nothing about sushi, and he definitely didn't know anything about using chopsticks.

After picking something that looked relatively safe, and making several failed attempts with his chopsticks, Draco's hand covered his, stopping his attempt.

'Let me,' He said, picking up a piece of fish with ease and guiding it into Harry's mouth. Draco alternated between eating out of his own bowl and feeding Harry, until Draco was eating something that looked questionably edible to Harry, did he take the chance and use his fingers. The piece he had picked up crumbled in his hands, and he put what was left into his mouth, licking the rice from his fingers.

'Can't take you anywhere,' Draco murmured, wiping sauce from the corner of Harry's mouth tenderly.

'Oh screw it,' Harry said, capturing Draco's lips in a soft kiss. Draco didn't put up the resistance Harry was expecting, and Harry was surprised at how well Draco could kiss, even with lips that weren't his. Harry's tongue cautiously ran along Draco's bottom lip, and the blond's eyes sprang open in surprise as he pulled away.

'Can we leave?' Draco said, and Harry's apology died on his tongue. He tossed handful of galleons and sickles into Draco's empty bowl, taking his hand and leading him out of the restaurant. There was still time before they had to be back at the ministry, and they walked to the end of the road where it opened out into a bright square, with a fountain in the centre.

'If you get any mushier Potter, you'll be holding my hand instead of my waist,' Draco whispered, and Harry rubbed his thumb against Draco's side.

'If you get any more snarky, I'll put you in that fountain.'

'You wouldn't,' Draco replied quickly, confident that Harry wouldn't do such a thing, but Harry smirked.

'I would.'

'Really?'

'Yes really,' Harry said, picking Draco up and slinging him over his shoulder.

'Nice arse.'

'Glad you're looking,' Harry said, stepping up onto the ledge of the fountain, and Draco began to squirm in Harry's grip.

'Harry, no, no, please, no, this outfit was expensive!' Draco squealed, but Harry jumped into the water, landing thigh deep and splashing the both of them before putting Draco down, pinning his legs so that he could put him down on the bottom of the fountain, submerging the bottom half of Draco's body. In the act of doing so, Harry ended up straddling Draco, knees sinking to the floor of the fountain, and he realised how close he was to Draco's lips. They really did look more like Draco's lips today, and Harry leaned in again, kissing him softly. Harry's hand wound in Draco's hair, and it was only when he felt it appear to be receding did Draco mumble 'shit' around the kiss and apparate them both away.

They landed hard on the floor of Draco's living room, and Harry climbed off, casting a few drying spells as he looked around with interest. Draco however, did nothing of the sort, opting to sit on the floor dripping wet, arms folded across his chest, scowling at floor. The Polyjuice had completely worn off, and Harry had to resist the urge to laugh at Draco in such feminine clothes, and raised his wand to dry the blond off, since he was clearly not going to attempt to do so himself.

'Don't!' Draco said, head snapping up to look Harry squarely in the eyes.

'Why not?'

'I don't need you to. I can do it myself, I'm not a bloody girl.'

'I just don't want you to catch a chill.'

'Why would you care if I got a chill? Worried the Prophet might catch wind and say you're a bad boyfriend who lets girls get cold in fountains?'

'No, I just don't want you to be ill,' Harry said, and Draco's eyes widened as he felt himself dry off.

'Non-verbal spell? Impressive.'

'Thanks. Do you still want me to come back tonight for dance lessons? I understand if you don't, I sort of messed things up,' Harry said, but Draco didn't respond for a while, and Harry almost disapparated before Draco spoke again.

'No you didn't, I did. What you did, it was, cute. You were doing the job, I get it. Come back tonight.'

'Alright. At any rate, I'll see you back at the office, I've still got to finish that report for Kingsley.'

'Yeah,' Draco said, still sprawled on the floor, and Harry disapparated quickly. His mind was elsewhere as he turned into the darkness, and he landed on Draco's front doorstep, blushing wildly as he concentrated hard on the ministry, walking out of the fireplace to his office and blocking the entrance, locking and silencing the door as well. He collapsed into his office chair, breathing heavily; he could barely see, eyes brimming with tears, and he have up on his original plan to fantasise into oblivion and slid onto the floor, letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

After several long minutes, he unblocked the fire and doorway, pulling the still unfinished report towards him and picking up his quill. He had only just dipped it in ink when Draco burst out of the fire, grabbing the back of Harry's chair and dragging him backwards, turning him to face him.

'You blocked the fire! You bloody git you blocked the fire! Are you trying to get rid of me? Are you?' Draco yelled, and Harry started to laugh. 'What now?'

'You're still wearing heels.'

'I, guess I am, I just, they're nice, and I... shit, said that out loud, and... oh!' Draco said, cut off from babbling when Harry stood up and kissed his cheek. Picking up the report and a quill, Harry left the office and Draco sunk down into Harry's desk chair, stunned. Harry had left his cloak over the back of the chair, and Draco was on the verge of picking it up when Harry walked back in.

'Kingsley will want to see you too,' Harry said depositing the quill on his desk and walking out again without waiting for the blond to reply, as if he hadn't just done what he had. Draco stood up to follow him before remembering he was still wearing the shoes, and pulled them off quickly, grabbing a spare pair from under his desk and ramming his feet into them.

He ran down the corridors towards Kingsley's office, desperate to catch up with Harry, but Kingsley's receptionist informed him that Harry had gone in already before letting him through. In the office, Harry was sat in one of the chairs in front of Kingsley's desk as the Minister read through the report suspended in mid-air between them.

'S-sorry I'm late Minister,' Draco apologised quietly, taking the spare seat next to Harry, his gaze boring into the report, desperate not to look at Harry, who he could feel was looking at him. After what felt like an eternity to Draco, Kingsley plucked the report from midair and folded it up, putting it down on his desk before fixing the pair with a deep stare.

'Mr Potter, I understand you will be taking Mr Malfoy to the Ministry ball, is that correct?'

'Well yes sir, I felt it best that we keep our cover as airtight as possible, and if I turned up to the ball with someone else, then people would ask questions if I turned up on a date with him, her, Daisy, a few days later.'

'What if you didn't turn up at all?' Draco asked, still not looking at Harry.

'Well, I'd have to have an excuse where I was.'

'So?'

'So nothing! We're going to the ball, _Kitten_.'

'Fuck you Potter.'

'Is that a promise?' Harry said, smiling devilishly, and Draco glanced over at him, a rosy blush gracing his cheeks.

'Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, this sort of behaviour is not appropriate for the workplace! It's high time you put your childish rivalry behind you!' Kingsley said, and Draco's blush deepened, but Harry didn't bat an eyelid.

'Well if that's all sir, I'm going to take the opportunity to leave, I have to buy new Dress Robes for Saturday night,' Harry said, and Kingsley nodded for him to go. Harry rose and swept out of the office, and Draco hurried along in his wake.

'Potter, Potter, Potter!' Draco hissed, hurrying to catch up with Harry as he reached the elevator. Harry waited for the occupants to disembark before stepping into the empty elevator, followed by Draco.

'Yes?' Harry said, smiling sweetly at Draco as the doors shut.

'You kissed me! When I was being, me!'

'You wouldn't shut up.'

'But you kissed me!' Draco said, hands flailing as he tried to get Harry to understand the absurdness of the situation. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders and pinned him against the wall, moving his mouth next to Draco's ear.

'I'll do it again if you don't shut up, you started this little game with your foot on my crotch,' Harry whispered, nipping Draco's earlobe before getting off the elevator. Draco stood numbly as people filed in around him, and he got off at the Atrium, heading for the closest fireplace.

It was ten minutes before Harry was due to arrive, but Draco was still in the kitchen, making the icing for the cake he had spent the afternoon baking. He had been trying to keep his mind off Harry, and half an hour of pacing his townhouse had proved unsuccessful, but the cake making had taken his mind off him when coupled with the Wizarding Wireless Network. The doorbell rang, and Draco dropped the spoon he had been mixing with. Wiping his hands on his apron, Draco opened the door and froze as Harry produced a bunch of flowers from behind his back.

'What are you doing Potter? Get inside!' Draco hissed, and Harry hurried inside, chuckling as Draco shut the door behind him.

'I, I'm sorry I just, assumed that you would have taken the potion for this. Wait, have you been cooking? Draco I-never-lift-a-finger Malfoy is baking a cake?' Harry said, walking through into the kitchen and looking at the mess, mouth open in shock.

'I like to cook, so what? We are not having this conversation. Look, let me get some water for those,' Draco said, taking a vase from one of the cupboards and filling it with water, standing it in the middle of the kitchen table. He gestured for Harry to pass the flowers over, and Draco used them as an excuse to turn his back to Harry for a few moments, busying himself readying the flowers for the vase. He deposited the flowers into the water, arranging delicately, but he stopped when he saw Harry grinning at him.

'Are you sure the Polyjuice hasn't addled your brain, or have you always been so girly?'

'I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about Potter. Now, if you'll wait in the living room, I'll, be there in a few minutes,' Draco said, running his hands under the tap, determined to keep washing them until he was sure Harry was gone, but when he turned around again, Harry was dipping his finger into the icing, grinning wickedly as he brought it to his mouth.

'Would you mind not doing that Potter? I thought you were going to sit in the living room.'

'And miss you cook?'

'It's not cooking, it's just spreading icing,' Draco said, picking the bowl of icing up and stirring it carefully before adding a liberal amount to the top of the cake.

"So. When did you, er, start?" Harry said, and Draco sighed, putting down the spoon and turning around.

"When did I start what? My period? Being a transvestite? Let's have it!"

"No, no, when did you start cooking? I wouldn't have thought you would."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so! We aren't suddenly going to become friends Potter, so just drop it," Draco said, turning his back on Harry and turning up the radio. It turned out to be easier than he thought to ignore Harry, particularly as he did nothing but move to a chair quietly. He charmed everything into the sink as he finished, and jumped when he turned around and Harry was stood so close to him.

'Potter, what are you doing?'

'I thought you were going to teach me to dance?' Harry said, sliding his hand into Draco's, but the blond didn't move.

'I need to take the potion first,' Draco said, pulling out of Harry's grip and heading for the stairs. Harry walked through into the living room and sat down on the sofa, looking around the room. His eyes fell on the photos on the mantelpiece, and he stood up again, bending slightly to look at the figures in the photos. There were only two, either side of the ornate clock, and Harry saw the same figures in both. In the first, Draco stood between his mother and father, and the other was Draco's mother and father alone. There were no other pictures of any friends or other relatives, and Harry frowned at this, leaving the living room to look for them. There were none in the hall, and Harry opened the door opposite the living room to find a study littered with papers, and a menagerie of newspaper clippings pinned to a board on the wall. Harry walked closer to see himself looking out of several of the clippings, and a few about the rebuilding of Hogwarts. There was one about the Ministry's decision to allow Draco to join the Auror training program, another about Draco's parents fleeing the country. The one that took pride of place though, was also the most recent clipping, of the two of them at dinner.

'Anything interesting, Harry?' A high voice said, and Harry turned around to see Draco stood in the doorway, brushing a lock of long blond hair behind his ear. He hadn't bothered to get changed, still wearing the tight jeans and loose white shirt, but he was wearing a pair of high heels, and Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw them.

'We need to get the height difference right,' Draco snapped when he saw Harry's expression, 'This way Potter,' Draco said, and Harry followed him up the stairs and into Draco's bedroom. Harry gaped when he saw the four poster bed and the green satin sheets, and looked around the rest of the room with wide eyes.

'Are we up here so you can seduce me? I'm flattered and all, but what if the potion wore off in the middle of things? _That_ could be a problem Kitten.'

'Shut up, we're in here because it's got the most space,' Draco said, and Harry saw that he was right; there was a large amount of space between the bed and the opposite wall, and Draco flicked his wand, rolling the rug up and standing it against the wall. Harry joined him in the space, and stood awkwardly awaiting instruction, glancing around the room.

'You start by putting your hand on my waist. Do you not remember anything from the Yule Ball?'

'Well, sort of, but I was never very good at it.'

'Well, just do what you can,' Draco said, and Harry moved his hand tentatively to Draco's waist and taking his hand. Out of nowhere, music started to play, and Harry froze for a moment before taking a step woodenly. He took a few more, with Draco matching gracefully, but his movements were slow and out of time with the music, and he avoided meeting Draco's gaze.

'Harry, look at me,' Draco whispered, and Harry looked into Draco's eyes, smiling at how Draco they were compared to the rest of him. Draco pressed his body closer to Harry's, and Harry's breath hitched, but surprisingly he started to relax. His movements became more fluid as they kept dancing, and Draco sighed as they slowed down, moving his head to Harry's shoulder.

'Draco, what are you doing?' Harry murmured, finding himself stroking Draco's waist with his thumb. The song ended and Draco started to pull away, but Harry's arm was around his waist still, and Harry's lips looked so inviting. He started to move closer again, and Harry closer to him, but Harry stopped with mere centimetres to spare, grinning as Draco's eyes, which had fluttered shut, opened again in shock. Draco desperately tried to twist shock into something else, anything else so that he could pretend it was all a game again, but Harry wasn't looking, and he let go of Draco's waist.

'I'll see you tomorrow Draco.'

'See you tomorrow,' Draco said, and Harry grinned as he headed out the door, shaking his head.

'Love you- oh, and I'll expect some cake next time.'

'Love you too,' Draco murmured.


End file.
